Episode 4
The name of this episode explains it all Episode Summary Episode Story. The episode starts out with the boys at a park during the night Goukun,that Chizuru’s aranged because of Tanabata. Yuuta subtly flirts with Shun, asking him what kind of person he likes. Shun responds that he likes a kind person and even Masaki is seen excited over this fact. The only one who doent like this idea and who isn't have fun is Kaname as he says that they are all idiots. Anyway, Chizuru takes out a few sheets of paper and they all begin to write their wishes down on them. Suddenly it begins to rain and Kaname shouts at Chizuru. Then Kamane bumbinto Azume sensei and again we see a flash back when they where in kindergarten. Kaname had a crush on Kaori-sensei and we see how he was totally in love with her. It turns out that Kaname’s current High School teacher Azuma sensei went to work experience in their Kindergarten for one day. Kaname is jealous of him since he thinks that Kaori-sensei will fall for him. Kaname starts to sulk and refuses to lose and says that he is a worthy man. However, later when they are out playing in the snow, Kaori-sensei is about to fall and Kaname was about to 'save her' but missed his chance by Azuma getting in there first which makes Kaname frustrated. Him and Azumi go to the classroom a start to get along Kaname cries as he thinks that some day he wants to become a cool guy just like Azuma.(Azuma seems to remeber that day but doesnt nothat little boy was Kaname)The next day, Kaname seems to have caught a slight cold due to the rain. So Shun,Yuki, Yuta and chizuru pay Kaname a visit. Kaname’s mom makes an appearance in his room and messes around with her son, telling embarrassing things about him. Kaname is embarrased and his mom later on leaves,then , Hisako appers and smacks Kaname when he calls her a brute. Down in the kitchen, Hisako is preparing some tea and Shun says that he will take Kaname’s medicine up to him when they hear a crash on the roof. It turns out that Chizuru jumped on Kaname’s bed. Just when Shun , Yuuki and Yuuta take him by the arms and run towards the bed, also jumping on it. The five boys hurt themselves while playing but Kaname has a childish laugh moment After that, the boys leave,taking Kaname’s books, without Kaname noticing that they took them. Then teres a quetion What did they really come for? Characters That Appered In This Episode Shun, Kaname, Yuki, Yuta, Chizuru, Masaki Hisako, Azuma sensei ,Akira + Kaori sensei(only in flashback) and Kaname mother RATING Please give a rating between 1-5 *, 5* being the highest and 1* being the lowest. So what did you think of Episode 4? 1* 2* 3* 4* 5* Gallery of episode 4 imagesCAXPMZC4.jpg|''C.A.T'' 1EP4.png|''Poor kaname'' 2ep4.png|''Soo cute, the old days :)'' 3ep4.png|''Azuma when he did work experence only one problem he mess with the wrong lady'' 5ep4.png|''Again poor Kaname'' 6ep4.png|''You can't hide anything Kaname'' 7ep4.png|''You should have known what they are like Kaname''